cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Raxxum
Hey Raxxum'' ner vod'' welcome to Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki, if you need help with some thing ask me. Vode AN! MandaloretheDevastator 07:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Raxxum!! Could you tell me how get the table under your photo? I keep trying and keep failing!! Thanks and your page is excellent!! BarrissaGroundbeat 21:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Infobox photo You put [ [ File :"picturename"."extension" ] ] in the image section, I have done it for you on your page as an example, hope you can see what I did and understand what to do if you want to change the picture in the future. And I hope I did not put the wrong picture in it, sorry if I did. Wuher MosEisley 18:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply Well for the facebook, I have no idea why it wouldnt accept your name, and for the page, the name is A-30 Cold ScoutSniper Wuher MosEisley 03:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, and one other thing, is there a way to make my page only editable by me? If not that's ok. : Raxxum 03:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :: No sorry. Wuher MosEisley 03:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) photo Perhaps this is better? just remember, to take screenshots, press Printscreen, the key that is to the right of F12, then open up PAINT and press Control-V or anywhere else you can paste, but make sure you have the selection tool selected to paste. Wuher MosEisley 03:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! That is a lot better! I completely forgot to take a picture with printscreen. -.- I used my phone instead! Raxxum 16:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rax, it is Luke. I finished reading the Republic Commando series and would like to read more. are there any other SW books you would reccomend that kinda relate to th RC books? I really need something to read. Thanks. Your pal, --LukeDocker99 (talk) 01:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Raxxum add me on cwa my name is jered skygunner looking forward to see u on my friends list =The Star Spangled Banner= Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep, Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes, What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses? Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, In full glory reflected now shines in the stream: 'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave! And where is that band who so vauntingly swore That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion, A home and a country should leave us no more! Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution. No refuge could save the hireling and slave From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave: And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave! Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand Between their loved home and the war's desolation! Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation. Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just, And this be our motto: "In God is our trust." And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave! Arctrooper1077 (talk) 05:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC)